This is a Sabriel fic, and I hate titles, so get over it Love, Megan
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Supernatural AU in which Dean and Sam run a bakery. A stranger becomes a regular and a regular becomes an employee and an employee becomes something more. Do not read if you do not like: Sabriel, Destiel, or a bit of straying from character because this is going to be a RomCom unless I suddenly take a depressing turn, then I will edit this summary. Enjoy. (Cover image is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

I stretched as I climbed out of bed. This was the normal morning routine of Sam Winchester. Up and out of bed by 6:30, stretches in the living room while my protein shake blended, then I would down the shake and take a light jog out of my apartment and down the stairs. The morning jog would wind through the park and down the quiet streets of this sleepy town. By the time I got back to my building, it was 7:00. I jogged up the steps and rapped on the door of 3B before opening it.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I called to my brother as I started a pot of coffee. I heard footsteps that were far too quiet to be Dean's, so I turned as I walked to the fridge. A cute brunette was padding out of the bedroom in a dress with her heels in her hand. She had a shy smile as she hesitantly waved.

"Morning. Coffee?" I asked, per usual. She shook her head as Dean came out of his room behind her, clad only in his boxers and a tee shirt. He kissed her before walking her to the door, murmuring the usual things about calling her later and how beautiful she was. I heard the door shut as the pot dinged. I immediately grabbed two mugs and filled them, turning to hand Dean his as he tossed a piece of paper in the trash where it landed upon others that hand been written with the same hopefulness that what had happened before was not just a one night stand, oh no, it must have been love. Dean sipped the coffee gratefully.

"Morning." I said as I sat down my coffee and did a few casual, post jog stretches.

"Man, it is way too early." He grumbled and I laughed.

"We could change the hours for the store, but our best customers are always in before 8. I mean, if you want to go broke and live out of your car, we can sleep in until noon." I joked as I stood back up and took a drink of the bitter liquid. Dean just smirked before walking to his bathroom.

"Meet you there, I'm going to take a shower." He said before closing the door. I nodded and walked to the door, sipping my coffee as I exited my brother's apartment and made my way down the hall to 7B, my apartment. I glanced at the clock as I shut the door behind me. It was 7:16. I had 14 minutes to shower and make it to the bakery down the street to open, because there was no way Dean would be there by 7:30. I shook my head with slight annoyance as I prepared for yet another hurried shower.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to the shop at exactly 7:30. I was out of breath and my hair was still dripping, though the run had dried it marginally. I had just taken down the last chair off of the table when the bell rang that signalled our first customer had walked in.<p>

"Good morning, should I get you the usual, Sheriff?" I called out cheerfully, not needing to turn around to know who it was. Jody chuckled as I stepped behind the counter and she stepped up to it.

"Now, you are going to get sick if you run around with your hair all wet like that. And where is that brother of yours? Leaving you to run the shop." She scoffed. I grinned as started making her order as I got the coffee machines up and running.

"You know Dean, he's always late. And where is your husband?" I asked with a smile as I spotted him outside, talking animatedly with another man. Jody shook her head, seeing the same thing I was.

"Those two. I swear, they will just stop in the middle of the road to have an argument. Let me tell you, Sam, sometimes I think Bobby is more married to Rufus than he is me." The two men came in as she finished her sentence.

"Now, Jody, you knew full well that when you got Bobby, you was getting me too." Rufus said with a grin as Bobby gave Jody a peck on the lips. The couple smiled sweetly at each other before all three sat down.

"Mhm hm. I know it, Rufus." I couldn't help but crack a smile as I started delivering their breakfasts. As I set Bobby's coffee in front of him, he put his hand on my arm.

"How are you holding up?" He asked in that gruff, fatherly voice I had grown up with. I shrugged, forcing a smile, knowing what he meant.

"I'll live. A break up is just a break up." I said, taking a seat in the empty chair in between Jody and Rufus. Jody shook her head.

"Sam's a tough boy, Bobby. And you just have to think of it this way, Sam, whatever money you spent on the ring and what you were going to spend on the wedding, now you can do whatever you want with it. Like buying a blow dryer for instance." She grabbed a lock of my damp hair and I grinned half heartedly.

"Thanks, Jodes." I patted her shoulder and the bell dinged again.

"Sitting on the job, Sammy? Hop to it!" Dean called as he walked in.

"Says the boy who is over twenty minutes late." Rufus yelled back and Dean cracked a smile.

"I'm the owner, I can come in whenever I want." He said as he went behind the counter and donned a half apron. I stood from the table.

"Half owner, and we already discussed this, you can come in whenever, but get used to sleeping in the Impala." I smiled as I went to flip the sign on the door from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Dean and I had opened a coffee shop/bakery together. At first it seemed weird to have two big guys in flannels who would look more at place in a hunting store running a bakery but Dean's surprising passion for baking, pies in particular, and everyone's love of his product prompted us to open a store. It wasn't usually packed, but business did speed up in the afternoon. We had our regulars, and friends, like Bobby, Rufus, and Jody that came in every morning for breakfast and to chat before we officially opened for the day at 8.

Neither Dean nor I minded this, since those three were practically family. Bobby had all but raised us for months at a time when Dad would drop us off and run off with either a woman or another way to 'make a fortune'. The only side of my dad that I had ever seen was the drunk and abusive side that blamed me for the death of his beloved wife, Mary. Mary was mine and Dean's mother, but she had died during my birth due to complications. While Dean swears up and down that Dad hadn't always been an asshole, that there had been a happier time where Dad had loved Dean and the baby in Mom's womb, Dean still will never forgive our dad for the way that we had grown up.

When Dad had gone into a coma from alcohol poisoning, we barely paid him a visit and at his sparsely populated funeral, no one cried. He had become a man that no one would miss. And while he had tried as hard as he could to pound it into my head and my body that I was the reason for all of the anger and despair in our lives, I didn't believe it. I had had Dean there to stand up for me and comfort me when I was small, earning him his fair share of beatings as well.

"Morning, Ellen, Jo." Dean called from back in the kitchen, breaking me out of my thoughts. I smiled at the two women.

"How are you guys today?" I asked as I trotted back to the counter.

"Not bad. Hey, Jo and I are going hunting this weekend up north. Either you or Dean want to come?" Ellen called to me as she pulled a chair up to Bobby's table.

"Hell yeah I do!" Dean called from the back. I chuckled.

"I would love to, but I've been taking this class on the weekends. Maybe Bobby and Rufus want to?" Ellen looked to the guys and they nodded.

"We could take my truck and meet you ladies up there." Rufus suggested. Jo had made her way up to the counter and sat up on it while the others talked. I began making the usual for the Harvelles.

"How are you doing, Sam?" Jo asked and I sighed. But before I could tell her I was fine, the bell rang again. In walked a man in a beautiful darkly colored business suit with a deep red tie. Crowley wasn't what I would call a friend, but he and I had become fond of each other. He owned a car dealership a few blocks down, and to tell the truth, he was very good at putting in hidden clauses and screwing people over. He may have been a little bit malicious, but the more time he spent around us, the more he and I came to like each other, partially. I could see his dog outside chained to the poll, looking as menacing as ever. She was a big rottweiler named Julia, and though she was intimidating, she was sweet when Crowley told her to be.

"I'll have a black coffee and a scone, moose." Crowley said, pulling out his wallet and handing me $4.37 before I even rang up the order because his routine was as familiar as mine. I grabbed a cup and started filling it as I poked my head into the kitchen.

"Scone for Crowley." I told Dean.

"And don't go spitting on it, squirrel." Crowley said behind me. Dean looked like he was considering it so I gave him a look before turning around to hand the coffee to the man on the other side of the counter. Dean brought up the scone and I grabbed a dog treat out of the bag that I kept under the counter especially for Julia. I handed both to Crowley with a smile. He thanked me and left.

I wiped down the counter for lack of anything else to do while I waited for the usual 9 o'clock rush. Jo had returned to her mother and chatted with the others. She was a friendly young girl, who acted more than her age. She had always had a crush on Dean, for as long as she had known him, but he thought of her as a little sister. Both of us had really, which was good, because if we hadn't, Dean would have exploited that little crush and broken her heart. That would have led to Ellen breaking Dean's face, which we all knew was Dean's favorite part of himself, besides his.. you know. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Dean looking anxious.

"Hey, why don't you head to the kitchen, and I'll man the counter." He said, his eyes glancing at the front window. My eyes followed his and I grinned.

"Oh, is your boyfriend coming in?" I teased. He scowled.

"Shut up man, I ain't gay. Get in the kitchen." He shoved me towards the kitchen and I laughed, but went through the doorway. I was checking to make sure we had plenty of everything in the warming oven when I heard the bell jingle and Dean called out a good morning.

"Hey, Cas." He said to the dark haired man with striking good looks. I leaned on the door frame behind Dean and noticed that Cas wasn't alone, like he usually was. There was a shorter, and even handsomer, man with golden hair that was almost as long as mine standing next to him, scanning the menu on the wall.

"Who is this?" Dean asked, and it sounded like there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. I held in a chuckle.

"This is my elder brother, Gabriel, he has recently moved near me and I promised to show him the best bakery in town." Cas said, with a slight smile. Dean visibly untensed, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the new guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating, I just hit a wall and really didn't want to write anything. I'll try my hardest to update as quickly as I can but I will make no promises. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and it really does drive me forward seeing any comments you have on the story.**

**I would like to say how annoying it is that whenever I search for either Sabriel fan fics or fan art, I get a whole lot of Destiel stuff. Which I'm a fan of, but if I'm searching Sabriel, I would like to see Sabriel haha. Alright, that is the end of the rant. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>It was nearly 8:00 at night when I was finishing closing up the shop. Dean had already left, he liked to hit the bar at 6:00, so it was on me to make sure everything was cleaned and turned off for the night. It was a little exhausting and truthfully, a bit annoying, but I really didn't mind. And for whatever reason, I could not stop thinking about the man who had been in with Cas this morning. The two of them had sat and chatted for a while before Cas left, but the other man had stayed, eating one of the sweetest cakes we had, for almost an hour after his brother had left. Maybe I had imagined it but, he had kept smiling at me. What was his name, anyway? I tried to remember as I was wiping off the oven handles in the back.<p>

"Gabriel." I said out loud, the name coming out of no where. I found myself smiling as I continued cleaning. The blonde resided in my thoughts the rest of that night as I went home and began my nightly routine.

* * *

><p>My morning went just as every morning did, and it was comforting to have a sense of monotony after moving around so often as a kid. And the morning jog, even though it wasn't a really intense workout, was helping me keep up my lean and fit body. I was sipping my coffee, glancing over the newspaper, when I heard a heavier pair of feet coming out of Dean's room. That was odd, because the women usually left the room before Dean did. I looked over and saw a young college kid coming out of the room. His hair was rumpled and he had on a nice shirt with jeans. I was a bit taken back, but I didn't want to come off as rude.<p>

"Coffee?" I asked, trying hard to not show my surprise. And in another turn of events, the boy nodded as I heard the shower turn on. I stood up to pour him a mug as Dean showered. This was very weird, and it varied the morning routine quite a bit. This almost never happened. Dean would always walk his conquest out the door before grabbing a cup of coffee and showering. Furthermore, none of them ever accepted my offer of coffee.

"I'm Sam." I said warily, listening to the shower run and Dean's singing. The boy sipped on his coffee, apparently not caring that it was black.

"Corbett." He nodded to me. I fiddled with my mug, glancing at the clock, it was still 7:04. I stood up, and started towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Uh, so your guy is still out there. And it's awkward, so I'm going to go home and I'll meet you at the bakery, okay?" Dean peaked his head out of the shower.

"He's still here? Get rid of him, Sammy!"

I laughed and shook my head, leaving the bathroom. The boy, Corbett, was still at the table sipping his coffee.

"Dean says to make yourself at home. See you around." I waved quickly before leaving the apartment. When I got down the hall to my apartment I glanced at the clock and was a bit unnerved by the extra time I had.

I had already had the doors open and I was starting the oven when the clock hit 7:30. In those few extra minutes after my shower, I had blow dried my hair, something I hadn't done in a long time. I couldn't keep my hands out of my hair, marveling in the soft dry locks.

My back was to the door when I heard the little bell that signaled our first, and most important, customers.

"Morning Bobby, Sheriff. I'll be right out with your coffees." I called over my shoulder as I popped a tray of muffin mix in the oven.

"Wrong, kiddo." An unfamiliar, but pleasant voice sang. I spun around quickly, only to see the handsome, albeit shorter, man from yesterday. I raked my hand through my hair as I stepped up to the counter.

"Oh, hi. Cas's brother, right?" I asked, in awe of his golden hair.

"Yup, Gabriel. And I assume you are bigfoot?" He grinned and I blushed as I laughed.

"Sam, actually. We aren't open just yet, so all that I can get you is a coffee." I said, trying to not embarrass myself.

"Oh, that's fine. I can't stay long anyway, I'm on a job hunt today." He instructed me on how he liked his coffee as my early morning regulars came in.

"Morning, guys. I'll be right over." I called and waved to Jody and Bobby. Those two were an odd couple from first glance, but they had both gone through some traumatic times and they helped each other through it. Jody Mills-Singer lost her young son and first husband about six years back and Bobby Singer lost his first wife quite a while before Dean and I knew him. Jody and Bobby had gotten married last year, but had been seeing each other for a few years prior to that. They were sweet, in their own way, and still acted as surrogate parents to us. We had holidays at their house along with the rest of our band of misfits.

I handed Gabriel his coffee with a smile and he gave me his money with the same countenance. I watched as he walked out of my store and my eyes lingered on him through the window. Bobby whistled loudly and caught my attention.

"Gonna sit there day dreaming or bring me and the lady our coffees, Winchester?" Jody smacked his shoulder for the rude tone but I just smiled and shook my head, making the drinks. As I set them down on the table, the bell on the door rang again and I looked up. I took a second look, and there he was, again. That golden head of hair and that sly smirk that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"On second thought, could I grab an application, Samsquatch?" I was surprised by the playful familiarity in his voice, but I found myself going back up to the counter. I pulled out a folder with papers in it, trying to remember if we had even thought of making applications. Apparently, we had not.

"Uhm, I don't have any at the moment, but come back next week and I definitely will." I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"You got it, thanks, kiddo. See you around!" He waved before turning towards the door. I waved back, just a moment too late. My face fell. What on earth is going on with me? I shook my head and got back to work.

It was past 11:00 when Dean finally got to the bakery. I gave him an odd look as he walked in.

"Don't even say a word." He snapped as he walked into the kitchen, causing some customers to look our way, sensing hostility. I quickly shot a smile in the direction of the tables before poking my head in the back.

"Woah, dude, what's up?" I asked, a little concerned. He was yanking on his apron and pulling out ingredients to make a pie crust.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Sammy." He said without looking at me. I pursed my lips but backed down, not wanting to make him even angrier. I rested my elbows on the counter and my head on my hands with a sigh. Today was abnormally slow for a friday and I had errands to run.

"Dean, you mind keeping an eye out front? I'm gonna go run some errands." I said quickly, leaving before he had the chance to object. I tossed my apron under the counter and all but ran through the dining area and out the front door.

As I got out onto to the sidewalk, I ran into someone, nearly knocking the smaller person to the ground. I reached out quickly to stabilize myself and keep him from falling. I recognized Castiel and I smiled.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was in a rush, getting away from Dean, you know?" I said with a laugh and Cas smiled back at me.

"I do not know, but it's okay. Be more watchful next time, Sam." He patted my shoulder and headed in the shop door. I shook my head with a smile. Cas was a kind guy, but he was pretty odd. He had been coming into our shop for about six months since he had moved here and Dean and I really liked him. We had all hung out at Harvelle's, Ellen's bar, on a few occasions, but Cas was still more of an acquaintance. He was so formal, but I doubted becoming better friends with him would make him any more informal towards us. Which made him almost the exact opposite of his more attractive brother. I kept walking, ignoring that last thought as well as I could. Instead, I focused on what I needed to get done in my few precious hours of making Dean work by himself, which I was sure to get hell for later. I took in a deep breath and enjoyed the last bit of sun of the year as I walked towards the grocery store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry if this is moving too slow, but I see fan fics as eating dinner. You have to write/read all the boring meeting scenes where they kind of get to know each other, just like you have to eat some less than appetizing food. Next comes the good part, the main course, the kissing and dating. Which is pretty great. But finally, there is the part that you have been really excited for. Dessert. Hardcore gay porn**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very very sorry for how long this took, I could make excuses as to why it took so long, but I won't. Very sorry! Also, I have taken on a beta- Eruthiawen Luin. She didn't edit this chapter but she did help me while I was bouncing ideas around, so many thanks to her. And, I am not very motivated (obviously), but I believe that if I knew people were enjoying this, I could spur myself into writing more. So, reviews are greatly apprieciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I finally finished my errands and got home right around 6:30. It was nice to be home at a reasonable hour. I started to unpack my groceries, making sure that the cold items were put away before I got distracted with my computer. Typically I only used the laptop for research and occasionally watching movies online, but today it would be put to actual use. My mind drifted back to the grinning blonde and I found myself smiling for no reason. I shook my head and got to work. Seeing as I had no real idea of what would be required on a job application, I turned to my trusty google.<p>

* * *

><p>The application was all typed up and it looked professional enough once I had mostly finished with it. I had cracked open a beer in celebration of my completion when there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock before lifting myself off of my comfortable couch. It was just past 7:10. The knocking quickened and I groaned.<p>

"Yeah, I'm coming." I called as I neared the door. I unhooked the chain and pulled it open, not bothering to check who it was. Dean stood there with a sly grin and a six pack.

"I got bored, and I see that you already have a drink." He said as he pushed past me into the apartment. I looked at the clock again to see if I had misread it.

"What the hell, Dean?" I called and shut the front door before following him into my house. He was sprawled out on the couch and had turned on the television.

"I love the bakery, I do, but it's so boring sometimes." He groaned as he opened a beer. I sat on the coffee table across from him and shut my laptop.

"Are you serious Dean? You came in at half past 11:00 and I'm assuming you closed up around 7:00. That's an hour before we close, which you would know if you ever stayed past 6:00. You worked a total of 7 and a half hours, Dean. I am seriously getting sick of this." I ranted, staring at him. He took a swig, ignoring my eyes as he thought over his answer.

"This just isn't for me, Sammy. I enjoy baking, but being forced to bake just takes the fun out of it, y'know?" He sighed, "And I've been going through some personal stuff lately." He added on as an afterthought. I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I noticed. Wanna talk about that?" He shook his head and we just sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, if this isn't what you want to do.. How do you feel about me hiring someone else?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of how he would feel about it. He looked like he was thinking.

"And of course, half of the bakery is still yours so you will still make a little money off of it, but you just won't have to do any baking unless you really feel like it." I rushed, trying to make it sound pleasant.

"And then I could go apply at that auto shop on the corner of 5th." He mused softly. I nodded, almost too quickly. I waited a moment before speaking again.

"You know Castiel Novak?" Dean's face brightened before an emotion I couldn't interpret clouded his face. He nodded once.

"Well his brother came in today asking about a job and I just thought.." I started, raking my hand through my hair. Dean thought on it as he took another sip of his beer.

"The blonde midget?" My brow furrowed.

"Dean, come on, he's not that short; we are just a bit taller than normal. But that isn't the point. Check it out, though. I made an application up and everything." I picked up my laptop and opened it before passing it to Dean. He skimmed it and made small noises of approval.

"Looks good. You sure you are gonna hire this guy? I mean, we don't even know him or anything about him. I'm sure Jo would think about working with you." Dean suggested, handing me back the laptop. I shut it and set it back on the table before chuckling softly.

"In bigger, normal towns you don't have to know the person's whole family and backstory to hire them. They just fill out an application and come in for an interview." Dean shrugged and shifted on the couch so there was room to sit beside him. I moved and settled into the couch as I finished off my beer. I reached for a second from the six pack that Dean had brought in with him. Then I noticed that there were only three left in the box, which meant Dean had already drank two before he got here. I pursed my lips and looked over at my older brother who was staring intently at some game on the television like it was the most interesting thing that had ever existed.

"You know that I'm here if you need to talk, right? I seriously live four doors down and you have a key to my place, so my door is always open." I tried, not wanting to scare him off.

"Dude, no chick flick moments." He shook his head and turned up the volume on the television. I sighed internally and turned my eyes to the television, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight.

* * *

><p>Dean and I had spent the night watching whatever had come on the television and talking about nothing in particular, certainly not whatever was ailing Dean. I had been at work since 7:30 and for once, Dean was there on time with me. It was now about 10:00 and our morning rush was coming to a lull. Castiel had already been in and, another first, Dean hid in the kitchen instead of rushing to the counter to take the man's order. Cas had looked a little sad at seeing me instead of my brother but made no comment.<p>

I was aimlessly wiping at the already spotless counter when the little bell dinged, signaling a new customer. I glanced up and immediately straightened up and tossed the rag onto a shelf under the counter.

"Morning, Gabriel." I said, trying to tone down my excitement at seeing him and that gorgeous smile of his. He grinned.

"Morning, kiddo. Could I get a coffee and.. let's try a slice of the cherry pie." He responded as he strolled up to the counter. I nodded and started on the coffee as I typed the order into the computer quickly.

"So how has your morning been?" He asked, leaning against the counter. He never moved his eyes from my hands as I prepared his coffee. I found my face reddening slightly at the attention.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Pretty boring and slow, are you sure you still want that application?" I asked with a chuckle. He smiled.

"Of course I do, Samsquatch." His golden brown eyes glinted and I found myself staring into them, just a little longer than was socially acceptable.

"Sammy, got the pie." Dean called, breaking me from my trance. I shook my head and spun around to grab the pie. I set it on the counter and tapped at the screen of the computer again. I gave Gabriel his total and he handed over some money.

"Alright, here is your change, and I should have the application by the end of the week. I just have to finish typing it up and find time to get to the library to print it out." I said, handing over the money and receipt. He shrugged.

"No rush, I mean you are the only place that has even shown an interest in hiring me so far, but it's only day two." He said with a laugh. I marveled at his voice and smiled.

"Well, I think I'll eat this here. Mind if I sit up here with you? You look like you could use some company." He said as grabbed a tall chair from a nearby table and dragged it noisily over the the counter. The few customers in the shop all turned to see what was happening and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's fine. So you just moved here, right?" I asked, leaning on the counter across from him. He nodded as he sipped on his coffee.

"I figured it was time for a change, and Cassie seemed to like it out here, so I followed my little brother's footsteps." He said with a small smile.

"Cas is a great guy. Dean and I have hung out with him a few times, but he doesn't really seem the type to go out and drink." I mentioned, thinking about the time that Dean and I had talked Cas into coming to Harvelle's with us. Harvelle's was the bar that Ellen and Jo ran, so we got a nice discount on drinks. Dean had tried showing Cas how to play pool, but he refused until Dean got a couple of beers in him. Then Cas had swayed and slurred his words so much that watching Dean teach him was hilarious. The guy was a total lightweight, but it had been a fun night.

"His definition of 'fun' is reading books and learning things. Boring. I mean, I can pick up a book every now and then, but I like movies better. A movie, some popcorn, truck loads of candy; now that is a good night." He said, looking up at me with a huge grin. I laughed.

"You're a fan or sweets aren't you?" I asked, motioning to the half eaten pie. He nodded with a mouthful. There was a bit of the cherry filling on his lip that he promptly licked off when he swallowed. I turned my head away quickly, pretending to survey the room.

"I do have quite the sweet tooth. Oh, and tell that brother of yours that this is great. I might have to buy the whole thing."

"Really?" I asked, taken aback a little. The only time that people bought whole pies was for holidays or birthdays or the like.

"Definitely. Do you bake?"

* * *

><p>Gabriel and I had ended up talking for almost an hour total, not counting the few interruptions of customers and occasionally Dean. It was now past closing time and I was wiping down the tables. Dean had already left, as usual, but tonight I didn't mind. I needed to figure out what the Hell was going on in my head. Whenever Gabriel came around, my brain just turned off and I got this goofy grin on my face. That hadn't happened to me since high school, since.. I shook away the thoughts and vigorously scrubbed at the table I was cleaning.<p>

I found myself yawning and glancing at the clock. It was nearly 8:30 and I was exhausted from a day of being on my feet and trying to figure out my head. I knew I would fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. As long as a certain short blonde man didn't find his way into my thoughts again. I groaned.


End file.
